Letting You Go
by marivienne14
Summary: about 2 childhood buddies who grows up together and fall in love with each other but both of them doesn't have enough courage to tell their love for each other & 'cause of this they go to undera big problem of love...


Thank you for having the time to read my story. I hope you will feel, what I felt when I wrote this. You may say that this is one of the lamest stories you've ever read but this is my story, my heart story.  
  
He was a guy who was different from all that I've met, even from my friends. I didn't know what was different in him but I knew he was different from the others. I used to describe him as a lively, cute & talented boy. I forgot how we met, but I know I met him. I met him as a boy who had endless dreams of being a singer and dancer at the same time. He was one of a kind to me. He would always say to me Chase: " I wish that someday, I will be a famous singer and dancer!" He always said it like a kid. His dreams was of a boy's, of a kid's and I was listening and teasing him afterwards. When we were in junior high, we had our own hanging place. Our hanging place was in the terrace of our school building. We used to talk and listen to each other there. In that place, we hide no secrets, not even one. We even promised to each other, our sign of honesty. We were standing and facing each other and we made our sign of friendship, and said. Me & Chase: " Children or not, we will not break the promise to bring honesty in this balcony!" We made this sometime in junior high. And we did, not hide any secrets.  
  
Then, we reached high school, the days of first love. Even, if we were not junior high scholars anymore, we still went back to our hanging place. We still didn't hide any secrets. He told me his crushes and I told him mine. We used to laugh at each other's crushes. We used to say that they have big hair, rabbit teeth and so may others. We were still like kids, even though we were in high school already. We still used to have sleep together (friendly sleep), eat together, go to school together, go back home together and etc.  
  
One day, if remembered it clearly, 3 of my girl classmates suddenly approached me, then they said, My classmates: " Hey isn't anything happening between you and Chase? " Me: " What are you talking about? " My classmates: "Oh, come on, Nicole! You 2 have been buddies since you two were kids until now we're high school graduates! " I was clueless of what they were talking about! Then, they continued asking, My classmates: " Come on, tell us the news! Are you two together ha?! Ha?! " I didn't know what to say, so I just ignored them and went out of the room. Then, I thought of what they said. I asked myself, Me: " Yeah! That's right! Did Chase even, just for a second, think of me as his love as a lover? And do I love him? Do I love him as a friend? Or something more than that?"  
  
I kept thinking of it until school ended. I was holding my books with my hands and put them in my chest. I was walking slowly and still thinking of it. I was about to cross the school gate, when I didn't notice him waving at me and I just passed by him. He was curious why I didn't mind him, when I was still thinking of it, he tapped me in my shoulder and said, Chase: " Hey, what's going on? I was waving at you." That pulled me pulled out of thinking about it. And I replied, Me: " Oh! Sorry! Didn't know you were there. I was thinking of something!" Chase: " Thinking about something? Come on, tell me!" I was about to answer him back, the he said, Chase: " You know what's better? Let's go to our hanging place! We'll talk about it there! "  
  
Then we went there. We were sitting there, close together. Then, he said to me, looking straight at me, Chase: " Now, tell me, what were you thinking about? Ha?" I didn't know if I should have said it, but because of our promise and because he was my best buddy, I told him shyly, looking don at my hands circularly rubbing each other,  
  
Me: " Chase. do.do."  
  
Chase: " Come on, don't be shy, it's not like you haven't told me any of your secrets!"  
  
Then, I said to myself, that it was just one of the questions that comes out my mouth, every time I ask him things. Then, I asked him hesitatingly, Me: " Chase, did you, even just for a second think of me or talk to me as your love or as a lover, or something like that?" I didn't know how he would react to it. After that question slipped from my lips, I said to myself, Me: " It's not like he would react like he would stare at me & hold my hands and say that he have always do! He wouldn't react like that, he wouldn't say that even for a million dollars. Oh, well, it's just a question." Then, after I thought how he would react, he looked in the sky above us. He seemed so serious. He breathed deeply & he held my hands & he stared at me. In the way he reacted, my heart was beating really fast, I felt something inside of me said that I should leave, because this is just a silly question. But then, another part of me says that I should stay & wait for his answer. You may never know, he could have really thought of me as his love. Then, I decided to stay & wait for his answer. He slowly opened his lips to answer me. My heart was beating really fast, thinking that he could have really thought of me as his love! Then, slowly he said,  
  
Chase: " Xinia. "  
  
(Pls. Tell me your comments so that I will see if I should write the 2nd part!) 


End file.
